Witchcraft
Plot A boat with five robbers in it speeds across a river. A robber opens a bag of jewls. Robber1: Ha ha! We got the jewls and escaped Tennyson with his little buddy.(the boat shakes) Hey! what was that?! Robber2: Not sure.(Ripjaw(Bryce) jumps out of the water and onto the boat) Whoa! Ripjaw: Who're you callin' 'liitle'? Robber1:(pulls out a gun) You! Now I suggest you get back in the water(points the gun at Ripjaw) Ripjaw: If you say so.(jumps into the water) Jetray(Ben) jolts out of the water and blasts the first robber with a neuroshock. The robber falls down; the others pull pistols out of their jakets and start shooting at Jetray. Ripjaw rockets through the boat and drops back into the water. The boat starts sinking, and the robbers jump out. Ripjaw and Jetray pick up the robbers. They swim them to the shore, where cops are wating. Cop1: Thanks Tennyson. Jetray/Ben: No problem(revert) Kinda my job. Ripjaw notices two cops looking at him and whispering. Ripjaw: What're you looking at?! Cop2: Uhh.. Nothin'...ssir. Ripjaw/Bryce: Ha ha! I'm just kidding(revert) I don't mind. Cop2: Uhh... Okay. The Infinity beeps. Bryce puts his finger on the faceplate. Max, over the infinity: Bryce, Nemevoc's been spotted downtown. We need you to take care of him. Bryce: What about Ben? Max, over Infinity: Send him to base. Bryce takes his finger of the faceplate. Bryce: Mmkay. Ben, he wants you to- Ben: I heard him-(transform) Astrodactyl!(flys away) Theme Song XLR8(Bryce) arrives in downtown Bellwood. The town is mostly destroyed. He scans the area for Nemevoc but doesn't see him. XLR8 reverts. Nemevoc walks up to the edge of a roof. He looks down at Bryce. Nemevoc: It looks like the fly fell into my web. Time to make him squirm.(transform, Reaper) Reaper jumps off the building and lands behind Bryce. Bryce slaps down the Infinity. ShockSquatch: Oh, hello Nemevoc(punches Reaper) Reaper in sent flying. He lands on his feet and charges ShockSquatch. ShockSquatch blasts Reaper with a mouth lightning bolt. Reaper falls and skids across the pavement for fifty feet. Reaper gets up and throws knives at ShockSquatch, who generates a lightning sheild that the knives bounce off of. Reaper pulls his guns out and shoots at ShockSquatch. ShockSquatch changes to Diamondhead, and the bullets bounce off. Diamondhead slams his fist into the ground; a crystal structure surrounds Reaper. Diamondhead: And that should hold you. Bigchill(Nemevoc) flys out of the structure and into the night. Diamondhead moves his arm down; the structure sinks into the ground. Diamondhead reverts. Bryce: I should let them know what happened(puts his fingers on the Infinitys faceplate)(the ground rumbles) What the heck? A girl with white hair comes out of the shadows, holding her arm out; her hand is glowing purple. She's wearing a purple mini-dress and a purple, metalic crown. The crown has a pink gem in the center. The Girl, with a distorted voice: Rise my minions.(eyes glow purple) End Scene Several rocks monsters rise out of the ground. The are covered in odd symbols; the symbols are glowing purple. Bryce: Who are you? The Girl, normal voce: I am Charmcaster! Mistress of the Ledger Domain. Bryce: Who comes up with a name like 'Charmcaster'?(activates the Infinity). Oh well doesn't matter. You're attacking me so that gives me right to fight back. Charmcaster: Ha! You're like Tennyson, and I've enhanced my powers in the years since I last fought him. So you should be a breeze. Minions, destroy him! The rock monsters charge Bryce. He slams the faceplate down and transforms into Eatle (transformation sequence). One of the monsters punches at Eatle. Eatle catches the punch and rips its arm off. Eatle tosses the arm in his mouth. Eatle: Oh yeah, that hits the spot.(eyes flash blue)(he shoots one of the monsters. The monster explodes and pieces fly in all directions; hitting the other rock monsters) looks like it hits that spot too! Charmcaster: You're making me angry! Minions, obliterate him! The remaining monsters charge him and Eatle fires another laser at them. The laser hits the center of the group and estroys them all. Eatle: That's it? Well Eatle's better than I thought. Charmcaster: Kimo Char!(a stream of fire blasts out of her hand and hits Eatle knocking him back) I should have done this sooner.(she shoots at him more; Eatle starts dodging) No! Stand still! Eatle, dodging fire: I don't think that's gonna happen(he stops and opens his mouth. Eatle swallows some of the fire and his eyes flash blue) Well, I think This'll work!(fores a laser hitting Charmcaster in the center of her chest) Charmcaster gets up slowly and rests on one knee. Charmcaster: You won't beat me next time.(eye glow) Teplor!(teleports away) Eatle: Well that was easy enough.(revert) THE END Aliens Used By Bryce *Ripjaw *XLR8(cameo) *ShockSquatch *Diamondhead *Eatle By Ben *Jetray *Astrodactly Spells *Kimo Char: A stream of fire comes from the caster's hand/hands *Teplor: Caster teleports to a location of choice. Trivia *Charmcaster appears for the first time. *Half of the aliens use by Ben are for transportation, as opposed to fighting. *Bryce uses more than double the aliens that Ben uses. *Bryce and Ben's first transformations were done off screen. *Eatle's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *Ben doesn't fight any major villains in this episode. *It is shown that the public doesn't really know about Bryce, even though he's been around for about a year. *This episode happens simultaneously with ''When Duty Calls... '' Category:Episodes